Brad Bane
General Name: Brad Bane Nicknames: Age: 28 D.O.B: September 19th Race: Fullbringer Gender: Male Blood Type: A- Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'11" Weight: 75kg Hair: Dark Blonde Eyes: Brown Skin: Light Body type: Slim Brad has light skin, and Medium Length, graying, dull blond hair. His face is far from perfect, and has a number of scars from both combat and acne, and overall has a fairly average look. He's got Hazel eyes, and stands at approximately 5'11", weighing 75kg. Despite this, and his slim build, Brad can come off as rather stocky in combat. Mostly due to how he wields his giant Axe and moved about. In terms of his attire, he's not too fussed. Around about the house or in casual settings, he'll wear a t-shirt and shorts/trousers, perhaps a hoodie if it's cold. In formal situations, he's quite happy to wear a suit, and if on a job and not undercover, he'll wear a long overcoat over said suit, removing the normal jacket. Inside the coat it has a red fabric, and it appeals to him simple sense of fashion to pair it with red trousers sometimes. Other than his clothing, Brad doesn't tend to accessorize at all, saying things like watches, jewelry and misc objects are a waste of time. Personality Brad’s one for talking, a lot. No matter the situation he’s always up for a bit of chat, flirting or banter. Even in combat. In fact, especially in combat. Most of the time he’s rather, kind and easygoing, appearing to not take life all too seriously. Although that doesn't always hold true. He’s often had his recklessness and short temper pointed out by others, even if he vehemently denies it. For the most part he can keep that part of himself tucked away in day to day life, but in his line of work, it can cause him and his team quite a bit of trouble. Lately he enjoys indulging in Jazz, both listening to and playing it on his Violin. Sometimes he’ll even wear ear buds in a fight so he can ‘spice up’ the exchange. Jazz and playing it is one of the many things that Brad’s become dangerously obsessed with. Relatively, his love for the music is rather minor compared to his OCD. If his routine is interrupted without notice, or he’s put in a situation where he can’t act on his obsessions, his short temper only gets shorter. Currently he’s medicated, but the solution isn’t perfect. From his upbringing, Brad has a very strict sense of right and wrong, that doesn't exactly always match up to what the majority of people would say. He believe that death is a just punishment to most crimes, and even considers himself a judge of sorts when on the job. He's been known to let targets escape, if he feels they've done nothing wrong. Some might say his sense of 'justice' is twisted, but he could merely retort by saying the same. We only believe what we grow up with after all. Likes * Violin * Jazz * Murder Mystery * Axes Dislikes * Swords * Disorder * Heros History Brad came from a poor and desperate family. One poor and desperate enough to make a deal with the devil and sell their son, rather than put him up for adoption or get a benifit. They sold him to a woman named Emma. Not realizing that Brad had the potential to unlock a rare power in humans. When he arrived in London, Brad was only a little over a year old, and to this day still holds no memory or care for his biological parents. He was raised by Emma at that orphanage, along with dozens of other Children. Some such a Kylar, Michael and Emi were much older and already nearing the end of their training or being put to work, while there were others of his age to play and have fun with. All in all, Brad had a happy upbringing, and a better life than his parents would have been able to offer him. That life just happened to include eventual training in various methods of assassination. Brad grew up liking things to be rather structured, and the rules set in stone. He soon found too that there were those who he liked and who followed the rules, and those he did not. This moral code eventually developed into strong belief in the enforcement of proper law and order, albeit a bit warped by the influence of Emma and Aeveen in his developmental years. At the age of eighteen he began to learn more of their organization, its role in the underworld and the contacts and hits started out simple and small at first, but low level criminals and mob members. Emma was well aware of his strong sense of justice, so tended to keep him away from the more morally grey hits. Still, there were one or two he just left alone after judging them to have done no wrong. Despite that flaw as an assassin, Brad could be incredibly effective if his skills were applied in the correct areas. His style was always a bit more 'loud' than most others in Red Crow, so he had a distinct advantage in large scale bombings, multiple person contracts and outright combat with some of their more spiritually skilled targets. This all continued for a while, with Brad forming his various relationships within their group, and solidifying his odd ideals. Eventually, he was sent to America with a team of Aeveen, Michael and Lizzy. Their unit was to establish relations with New York's underworld, and expand their organization to the 'new world'. Upon arrival, he met with their first contact, Lance, and soon befriended the man. Currently he's still in America, carrying out contracts for Red Crow. Powers and Abilities Expert Assassin: After being conditioned his entire life, and trained since adolescence, Brad is an incredibly skilled and professional Assassin. Rather than sneaking about in shadows and being quick, he prefers to use strategy more, and does things on a much large scale. Not to say he’s unable to use the former to his advantage, he just finds it less effective. Adept Violinist: In the past few years he's picked it up as a hobby, and finds he rather enjoys the practice. Multi-Linguist: As part of his education, like all Red Crow kids, he learned a minimum of three secondary languages. In his case, Gaelic, Spanish and Japanese. '''Adept Close Combatant: '''Although not an expert or prodigy by any means, Brad is still skilled in close combat, especially so with his axe. Often he'll be incredibly reckless, and allow people to get close/hit him, so that he can use his fullbring abilities to slow them, and attack with all his power to end the fight. Fullbring: Last Judgement Brad's fullbring is basic to be quite frank. All it is, is a simple great ax, summoned from item. He tends not to use it whilst on jobs, but in combat he's able to wield the beast of a weapon with surprising ease, mainly due to his first ability. Relativity He can change the weight of his ax, without altering it’s velocity in the process. He can vary it from light as a feather to as heavy as a truck, but the heavier it is the more strength it takes to wield it, and the more energy it takes to change the mass. If he does this mid attack, it can greatly increase the momentum/damage of his blows without any visual indication of him doing so. Sentence Every time he hits an opponent, their weapon, or another object, a black mark is left on the wound/where it touched. Whenever he wishes, Brad can have these marks increase the weight of the object/body part they’re touching dramatically (However much the other RPer wants to say. If your OC can lift 10 times their own weight, say it makes that body part 20 times their own weight). In a combat situation, this would act as a bind to anyone not strong enough to resist for at least a turn. The more marks he places the more effective it is. They fade once he’s activated ability 2 or 3. All must be activated at once. If they have 4 more Hak then his Sei, then the effects can be resisted. Freedom Locked This ability has the opposite effect to Judgement. Instead of increasing the weight, he decreases it dramatically. In a combat situation, he would do so as to upset an opponent's balance, or take the force out of their blow. The same rules apply to the tags as in ability 2. If they have 4 more Buk than his Sei, then the effects are negligible. For example of an application of this, they might be mid-swing, and he could make them as light as a feather to upset their accuracy, and let him dodge. Manipulations Pressure wall A standard Red Crow manipulation. The user holds up one hand creating a thin pressurized layer of Air, warping the area slightly. The wall is incredibly durable, and takes on the sheen of the users Bringer Light. One can use this at varying sizes to block different attacks whether they be physical or energy based. This is not impenetrable or unbreakable but it does take a rather powerful attack to break. Assassin's Cloak The user seems to meld into the shadow as if it were liquid, disappearing from sight. It can last up to ten minutes if the user isn't moving. The technique doesn't make them completely invisible, but does make it nearly impossible to notice the user unless focusing on exactly where they are. It works by bending the photons to move around them, rather than reflecting off of them, giving the illusion of them not being there. It's not viable in combat. Bringer Strike A common Fullbringer manipulation. The user manipulates the Air around their arm, leg or weapon, to shoot off the strike and reduce the air resistance. In use, it will cause a stream of Bringer Light to follow off after the blow. It is basically just an augmented strike, based of Sei rather than Hak, and doing more damage than an equivalent Hak strike. Entrap As long as Brad has a clear line of sight on his target, and they're not dashing about, he can lift his hand and a red sheen will cover their body. The air around them is manipulated to the point where it is solid and immovable. it can be broken out of if their Hak is 3 higher than his sei. If not it will bind for a turn. Shockwave Brad will hit the ground with his axe, but instead of shattering it, he manipulates the ground so that all the force can be transferred into it like a wave. This results in large waves of ground resonating out from that point, and throwing back any enemies hit. The force he provides is still Hak based. Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Threads Quotes Optional. Gallery Brad6.jpg Brad5.jpg Brad4.jpg Brad3.jpg Brad1.jpg Tumblr lvncqudslu1qm68p1o1 500 zpsfeda4274.jpg Out of Character Info Role Player: Kylar Timezone: Auckland, New Zealand Likes: Plotting development. Writing character stories. Reasonably detailed RP (Couple paragraphs) Dislikes: Casual RP (Open parties, day to day threads, sparring), Non detailed RP (one liners) Reddit: we7887 Skype: we7887 Category:Fullbringer